Amo la muerte
by Rosemarylystra Highgate
Summary: Donde Eren rescata la importancia del amor y la vida, pero la pesadez del cuervo muerto en sus hombros tuerce su espina dorsal. (AU)


Era noviembre y los lirios florecen donde el crisantemo se marchita. Una brillante luz se disipa, dejando atrás sueños sin cumplir, familia y amigos en condolencia perpetua, y sobre todo, un amor sin correspondencia. Mikasa, una joven prometedora, pero que poco pudo ofrecer a este mundo por su tan corta estadía en él. Dicen por ahí que el diluvio se desata cuando un alma justa es llamada. Apenas dieciséis primaveras.

Todos estaban frente a ella; la familia que nunca pudo reunirse en vida, ahora lo hacen para sollozar, algunos falsamente, frente a su lápida, pero ella ya no siente su fraude, ni su murria verdadera; no puede diferenciar lo soporífero de Levi, del desasosiego de Armin; no puede contestar a las súplicas de sus progenitores, ni dar a escuchar su voz y voto. Nada. Nada puede hacer ya, porque ella se fue y no volverá. Porque ella está muerta y Eren lo sabe. Muerta y sepultada... _para siempre_.

Una vez que el sepelio hubo terminado, la muchedumbre fue despidiéndose para continuar con la cotidianidad de sus vidas. Porque así es, el ser humano vale tan poco como unos cuantos lagrimales, para luego el mundo seguir girando, como si nada, como si nunca. La lluvia cesó por completo dejando un camino de fango por recorrer para salir de aquel nauseabundo lugar llamado cementerio. El señor y la señora Ackerman, aunque devastados, decidieron poner fin a su presencia, necesitaban descansar de todo y renovarse para seguir adelante, como toda persona normal haría, como todos los demás esperaban que lo hicieran. Mientras la madre de Mikasa abordaba en el automóvil, su padre intercambió pocas palabras con Eren y Armin. Nada de suma importancia diría cualquiera.

─No sabe cuánto lamentamos la muerte de su hija, señor ─dijo el rubio con presentes restos llanto en su rostro─. Eren y yo no tenemos idea de qué hacer en estos momentos... Me siento a desfallecer. Demonios, realmente fue tan... repentino.

─No estás solo, Armin. Ofelia y yo nos sentimos igual. ─El hombre le dirigió una leve mirada a Eren y este la bajó con pesadez─. En todas estas horas estuve pensando en tomarnos un tiempo con mi mujer e irnos a casa de Kuchel por una temporada. Su apoyo nos sentará bien, más en un momento tan... fuerte en nuestras vidas.

─Tiene razón, eso estaría bien. Al menos hasta que llegue tarde o temprano la resiliencia ─contestó Armin, quien era el único que se dignaba a formular unas cuantas frases de aliento por aquí y por allá.

Eren se mantuvo de espectador durante toda la conversación, y no sólo eso, sino que de su boca no emitieron palabras coherentes desde que su madre le comunicó sobre el fallecimiento de Mikasa. Tampoco es que estuviera en tan terrible shock emocional incapaz de articular un simple gesto de cortesía, simple y llanamente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Sí, le entristecía saber que Mikasa murió, pero no era suficiente. La vida no se detiene, hay que seguir, ¿no? Quizá aún no lo asimilaba los suficiente, o... es un estúpido por pensar de esta forma. ¡Dios!, se siente tan culpable por tomarlo de una forma tan "pasajera" cuando se trata de su AMIGO, su mejor amigo, su hermana. Mikasa siempre fue una existencia tan obvia en su vida, salvándolo de sus problemas, siempre estando ahí para él, tanto en las cosas grandes como en las más mínimas también. Cualquiera diría que incluso huele a ella por tal proximidad que mantenían. Y aún así, no puede sentir el mismo pesar que los señores Ackerman, que Armin. ¡Qué injusto para el cuervo! Ni viva ni muerta logró mover un centímetro las esmeraldas más lujosas del desierto.

─Eren, ─el chico elevó la vista, saliendo de sus enmarañados pensamientos, poniendo por primera vez atención a las palabras del hombre frente a él─ nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti y Armin. Estoy consiente que los amaba más que a familia, pueden escudriñar entre sus cosas y conservar lo que quieran.

Así pasó una semana, era domingo. Eren y Armin se encontraron en la solitaria habitación de Mikasa. Su presencia seguía ahí, y, mientras que a Armin le provocaba sentimientos nostálgicos, a Eren sólo le daba náuseas y migraña. Todo era tan desabrido como ella misma: un escritorio cubierto por libros de ciencia y sociología de cuarto año, su laptop y una lámpara; su cama deshecha, un velador y un armario, es todo. El espacio era tan grande por tan poco mueblaje, y todo esto cubierto por una capa finísima de polvo reciente. A pesar de tanta planitud, podía decirse con seguridad que esta era la alcoba de Mikasa, porque todo era tan ella, porque su aroma emanaba por todos lados, cubriendo cada metro cuadrado, y cada microscópico rincón.

De pronto el sonido de la madera chirriante del suelo los sacó de su ensoñación. La señora Ackerman los observaba desde la puerta con una leve sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos denotaba una gran tristeza.

─Niños... me alegra que se tomaran el tiempo para darse una vuelta por aquí. ¿Se quedarán a la cena? Robert y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

El bosque y el océano cruzaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo, de igual forma no harían nada luego, como todos los domingos de ocio.

Finalmente, en la cena, Robert y Ofelia confesaron que se irían una temporada, como ya anteriormente habían mencionado en el sepulcro, a casa de Kuchel (hermana de Robert) y su hijo Levi. Armin se ofreció visitar la casa regularmente para limpiar un poco el polvillo que pueda formarse y mantener el jardín. El matrimonio aceptó la propuesta, aún cuando al principio se negaron por no querer molestar demasiado al pobre rubio. Nuevamente, Eren sólo fue un simple espectador entre el dialogo que se formó en la cena; con los codos en la mesa y la cara escondida entre sus manos. Un dedo picó su antebrazo, al girarse notó el asiento vacío a su lado, pero al parpadear ella estaba sonriendo, y advirtió cómo de su nariz nacía un canal de agua espesa y cetrina. Volvió la mirada a su plato de comida sin terminar y vomitó, fue lóbrego y viscoso; pero los presentes llamaron su nombre y espabiló. Entonces miró de nuevo y ya no había nada en su plato, ni comida, ni vómito.

─Eren, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿sucede algo? ─preguntó Ofelia, inquieta por su inusual y repentino comportamiento.

─Lo siento, no es nada. ─De un solo trago vació la taza con agua. Sabía a óxido.

Dando por concluida la noche, los dos jóvenes se marcharon deprisa. Armin terminó conservando algunas fotos que Mikasa guardaba en su escritorio y la condenada bufanda que la muchacha llevaba constantemente envuelta en su cuello. Eren no se llevó nada.

Siendo ya tarde creyeron conveniente tomar un taxi en lugar del autobús. El viaje fue silencioso y Eren agradecía eso, no se sentía en condiciones de dar constancia de nada de lo sucedido. El primero en bajar fue Armin, quien vivía unas calles antes que él.

En su casa y en lo fosco de su habitación, Eren añora unos simples mensajes de buenas noches y una migraña se apodera de él al recordar que, de igual forma, nunca los contestaba. No sabe en qué momento sucedió, pero se vio a sí mismo vagando en los profundos recovecos de su memoria, la voz de Mikasa seguía ahí, con él y lo torturaba como una gota china.

"─_Eren, siempre estaré a tu lado. Infinitamente._"

Miró a su lado y... no estaba. Era de esperarse porque está muerta. Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta en su cama. Esa noche durmió sintiendo una mirada fija en su espalda.

Los días pasaron, pasaron y siguieron pasando, sin detenerse un segundo o un minuto. Armin tuvo que viajar a casa de su abuelo, el desdichado hombre se fracturó las piernas de una caída de escaleras. El rubio pidió a su amigo cuidar la casa de los señores Ackerman en su ausencia, quiso de cualquier forma encontrar alguna excusa para no hacerlo, pero se encontró aceptando, a fin de cuentas ¿podía negarse?

Últimamente una angustia lo perseguía cada vez que el nombre de Mikasa, y todo lo relacionado con ella, entraba en su radio. Era extraño y él sólo pretendía olvidarla y seguir con su vida; pero hasta en la cosa más simple y pequeña estaba presente, porque lo compartían todo. En la escuela, la calle, sus amistades, en su propia casa, su comida, su cuarto, en sus sueños: lo perseguía a todo lados, en todo momento. Ella balanceaba sus frías y duras piernas sobre sus hombros, juguetonamente, y él sentía su peso, porque sí, ¡oh, que era pesada! Y gradualmente él aprendió a vivir con la cabeza gacha gracias al peso de un segundo cuerpo en su lomo.

La angustia que lo perseguía a todos lados desapareció luego de traspasar la puerta de la morada Ackerman. Duró poco tiempo con la limpieza, al fijarse en el reloj de pared aún no daban las seis treinta de la tarde. Decidió subir a la habitación de Mikasa.

Nada había cambiado, todo seguía en su preciso lugar, ¿qué esperaba de todos modos? El ambiente se sentía embolsado, como si nadie hubiese entrado en semanas. Abrió las ventanas para ventilar el cuarto, en verdad era asfixiante. Repentinamente sus ansias por desbeber se hicieron presentes y entró al baño que la habitación ofrecía. Descargó toda el agua que pudo y procedió a lavarse las manos, mientras lo hacía observó con prudencia la toalla de baño de Mikasa, la usó para secarse y por un acto maquinal la reposó en todo su rostro. Olía tanto a ella. Su cuerpo se tensó, y por una fracción de minuto se permitió soltar pequeños riachuelos salinos, lágrimas que por tanto tiempo reprimió, porque ahora tocó fondo y comenzó a sentir su ausencia, su falta. Y cuando pensó que todo pasaría con el tiempo, en realidad todo se volvió más doloroso. Una herida en caliente no es dolorosa, hasta que se enfría y el músculo se hincha.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, tirado a un costado del lavabo, llorando con la toalla de Mikasa en su nariz. Luego de ese día Eren no volvió a entrar a su habitación y la cerró con llave.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y los años, tres para ser exactos. En el transcurso del tiempo, muchas cosas cambiaron: Armin decidió mudarse con su abuelo, pues el hombre ya era muy mayor y estaba enfermo, no volvieron a verse; pareciera que su lazo de amistad murió luego de ella. Los padres de Mikasa no volvieron a su residencia, en cambio se divorciaron y la vendieron, a pesar de la resistencia total de Eren. Ofelia se mudó a Japón, junto con su madre Kiyomi; Robert volvió a casarse y engendró un varón, lo llamó Eren en honor al cariño que Mikasa tenía hacia el castaño.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido y de tantos cambios, Eren se negó a dar vuelta la página, cada día parecía una tortura sin ella. Antes de que vendieran la casa, entró por última vez al cuarto de Mikasa, empacó todo lo que pudo: fotografías, su ropa, sus perfumes, algunos libros de su escritorio y su toalla de baño, todo lo que pudiera conservar su esencia y le recordase a ella.

Ya con diecinueve años, Eren tenía su propio departamento, mientras estudiaba en la universidad de medicina.

De todas las cosas que trajo consigo, comenzó por acomodar los libros, algunos de sociología, otros de ciencia, pero uno llamó toda su atención... era el diario de Mikasa. Lo consideró dos veces antes de profanar, incluso, lo que ella escribía a escondidas del mundo, pero sólo fue eso, consideración, pues no estaba en sus planes no leer ese diario.

La vida es algo que no vuelve, es una, es única. El tiempo tampoco retrocede: lo que no fue, no será. Pero Eren no puede evitar pensar qué sería del mundo con Mikasa viva. ¿Las cosas serían diferentes a lo que son ahora mismo? Le tomó mucho tiempo, años, darse cuenta de la importancia y repercusión que tiene la vida ajena en la suya. Si ella estuviera viva ¿su relación con Armin no se habría acabado hace ya tantos años?, ¿quizá los señores Ackerman jamás se divorciarían?, ¿él mismo sería médico o siquiera feliz? Incógnitas sin respuestas, no existe una, porque la respuesta es una persona que está muerta y enterrada para siempre. Los "posibles" escenarios formados por su mente no son nada más que eso: posibilidades que no fueron ni serán.

Era noviembre y Eren, luego de once años, estaba de pie frente a la lápida de Mikasa. Con un ramo de rosas _rojas_ en sus manos.

Al final de todo, Eren jamás volvió a ser Eren:

Porque Mikasa representaba una porción de su persona, y al marcharse se llevó parte de él, por esa razón está incompleto y descompuesto.

Porque todas las noches antes de ir a dormir leía cada párrafo de su diario, en donde ella expresaba la terrible depresión por la que atravesaba, gracias a él, gracias a que la hacía tan infeliz.

Porque todos los domingos cenaba curry para sentirse un poco más cerca de ella.

Porque siempre lloraba sobre su toalla, y cada vez que su aroma intentaba disiparse, echaba un rocío de los perfumes que trajo de ella.

Porque siempre en la abrumadora oscuridad de su habitación siente su mano, igual de fría y dura que lechosas piernas sobre sus hombros, entrelazarse con la de él, y le es difícil disuadir la realidad de lo que desea que realmente suceda, ¿podrían haber sido los pensamientos morbosos embalsamados que lo conectan con el conocimiento de las personas muertas? Sus sueños ya no son sólo sueños, no últimamente, y el Señor lo sabe.

Siempre busca en lo profundo de su psiquis momentos gratos y felices que pasaron juntos, pues cada vez que lo hace, cada vez que recuerda su hermosa sonrisa, siente que puede tener un perfecto día de paz y armonía.

Pero entonces Eren se dio cuenta de algo aterrador...

_Se había enamorado._


End file.
